<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flutter in the Wind by HarbingersSeclude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744382">A Flutter in the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude'>HarbingersSeclude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Melia is a disaster lesbian, Short One Shot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group takes a quick respite, and Sharla takes the opportunity to explore her curiosity regarding Melia’s wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Sharla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flutter in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of adventurers momentarily paused their journey to take a short rest. Shulk and Dunban sat together reminiscing old memories, while Riki attempted to teach Reyn the intricacies of his family tree, much to the young Homs’s confusion. All that remained were Sharla and Melia off to the side. They sat next to one another, enjoying the ambience of the calm breeze and the chatter from their companions. Whenever possible, the High-Entian woman clung to the side of her female Homs friend. Sharla’s mere presence brought her a sense of calm she never felt before. A gentle smile grew across Melia’s face as she watched over her friends, but nearly jumped at the feeling that someone was touching her. She quickly whipped her head around to find Sharla, eyes wide and hand coiled backwards.</p><p>“What on Bionis do you possibly think you are doing!?” Melia exclaimed. The team’s sniper took a moment to collect herself, blinking blankly at her friend.</p><p>“O-Oh, my apologies, milady. It’s just that your wings...” Sharla replied, her words trailed off as she gestured to the small pair of wings protruding from the avian woman’s head. Melia instinctively clutched them, soothing them with her hands, as she turned away from her female companion to hide her blush. In truthfulness, the princess adored the medic’s touch — practically craving it at times, but she could not afford to ruin her stoic composure. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them. “I apologize, Lady Melia, I should have asked for your permission before I—“</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” the frail woman interrupted, releasing her wings from her hands and turning back to face her friend. “I can understand how someone of Homs descent would be most curious about them.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. It’s just that... well, they’re rather mesmerizing.” In that moment Melia couldn’t hide her blush, and the wings in question began to flutter at the sound of Sharla’s words. The sniper’s eyes grew wide with excitement, glistening at the sight of such a phenomenon. “Did— Did they just flap!?”</p><p>“N-No! No they most certainly did not, you clown!” Melia exclaimed, grabbing her wings with force and pulling them downwards. Her face was a pure shade of a red. Sharla giggled at the sight of her dearest friend turned into such a flustered mess. </p><p>“Melia,” Sharla spoke, reaching for Melia’s closed fists which quickly turned limp due to her crush’s soft touch. She slowly pulled the princess’ hands down away from her head and out in front of her, rubbing careful circles on the backs of the her hands. Melia’s distress simmered considerably under Sharla’s care, and they soon locked eyes, exchanging small, reassuring smiles, and letting their unspoken love fill the silence. </p><p>“You are positively adorable,” Sharla whispered to her. Almost immediately Melia’s face grew red once more, and the wings upon her head flapped and fluttered with joy. Just as quickly, Sharla burst into a fit of giggles, breaking free from their hand holding to clutch her abdomen to control her laughter. Melia buried her face into her knees, groaning in feigned annoyance. Sharla rest her head on the embarrassed woman’s shoulder, as Melia refused to lift her head up to hide the fact that she enjoyed Sharla’s teasing far too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is super self-indulgent. I’ve had this headcanon that Melia’s wings flap when excited, and I HAD to write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>